una maid a tu servicio
by DianisMarkagamine
Summary: existe una leyenda de las maid con dones que los utilizan para ayudar a las personas y hoy le toca a kagamine rin a ayudar a nuestro querido len con sus problemas amoroso pero hay doble intencion por la q rin acepta la mision y es... si quieren saver que pasa entre y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanfioteros los saluda Dianis mar kagamine como les prometí les publicare el fanfic de su otra y almando de esta cuenta Aoi miu **

**En realidad somos tres que manejamos esta cuenta **

**Dianis mar **

**Aoi miu **

**Y chels **

**Bueno chicos espero que les guste el siguiente fanfic que es de Aoi miu y esperamos sus reviews **

**Dianis: ahora sin más que decir **

**Chels: que comience el **

**Aoi: show**

**Chels: oye yo iba a decir eso jajaja**

Capitulo 1: Necesito ayuda

La mañana era tan tranquila, estaba sentado en mi carpeta, mirando desde la ventana al cielo, y justo una chica con paso apresurado entra a mi clase, esa chica me gustaba demasiado, sus coletas de color agua marina, sus grandes ojos, y una voz encantadora, llamada Hatsune Miku, ocupa el segundo lugar en mi salón, yo soy el primero, Kagamine Len, ese es mi nombre..  
Soy un chico solitario, ya casi nadie se me acerca, solo tengo 2 amigos, Gumi y Kaito, esos chicos siempre me apoyaron, ellos si son verdaderos amigos porque otros solo te utilizan..

¿En qué andas pensando?- Escuche de la encantadora voz de Hatsune Miku

Estaba a punto de caerme de mi silla, me puse rojo como un tomate.

En nada en nada- Dije yo  
Mira mira nos sentaremos juntos, desde ahora serás mi compañero- me dijo ella muy entusiasmada

Si.. Que bueno- Le dije rascando mi cabeza

Me llamo Hatsune Miku, tengo 14 años- dijo ella

Desde ese día, me sentía muy alegre..  
Término la hora de curso y era hora del receso, como siempre Gumi y Kaito me acompañaron, pero esta vez era una conversación distinta

Nee.. Veo que te sientas a lado de Miku- Dijo Gumi  
Si me siento a su costado-dije - Ella es una de las mas populares chicas de nuestra escuela, muchos se le confesaron pero ella los rechazo dice que sigue esperando a su persona indicada- Dijo Gumi

Y Kaito seguía comiendo helado, ya iba mas de dos litros, es adicto con el helado, pero aun así me cae bien, pero algunas veces hace bromas pesadas por ejemplo la otra vez, me agarro de la nuca y me acerco a sus labios y me dijo "len se me quiereshhh, lo deseazz" Así es como lo dijo exactamente, me quede mirándole por un largo rato y el se volteó y dijo.

¿Qué tanto me miras? Te gusto- Dijo el  
Que asco..- Dije yo

Termino la hora de receso y me fui a la azotea a mirar el hermoso atardecer, me encantaba eso.  
Estaba subiendo por las escaleras y sentí un dolor inmenso en mi estómago, como si algo fuera a pasar, me puse cómodo en la baranda y mire el atardecer. Estaba muy feliz por ver algo así, pero ese momento acabo cuando vi a una chica de moño cabello Rubio gritando desesperadamente hacia otra persona de cabello marrón.

Por favor por favor, solo déjame un poco mas de tiempo, yo lo voy a conseguir por favor- Dijo la chica de moño  
Esta bien.. Pero solo tienes una semana no puedo dejarte mas tiempo- Dijo la de cabello marrón  
Muchas gracias- Dijo la chica de moño

En ese momento la chica de cabello marrón se había ido, a un parpadear de ojos, me quede mirando a la chica rubia, estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, en ese momento me acabo de recordar de que Miku no me haría ni el mas mínimo caso, nunca me aceptaría, aunque le rogara, me trague mi saliva, y dije "Necesito ayuda" de pronto a mi costado apareció la chica de moño y me dijo "Estoy a tus órdenes, amo" y yo pues... Por tonto...

Me desmaye


	2. Chapter 2 Me llamo Rin Kagamine

**Hola mis queridos fanfictioneros aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de una maid a tu servisio espero les guste porque a mi si me encanto jejejejejeje cortecia de aoi miu asi que sin mas que desir es hora del show **

Capitulo 2: Me llamo Kagamine Rin

Estaba recostado en una cama, y cuando abrí los ojos vi a la chica de moño.

Ahhhh!- Grite como una nenita  
¿Qué te pasa? Acaso eres gay...- Me dijo la de moño  
No claro que no soy gay- Dije yo  
Que bueno.. Me llamo Kagamine Rin gusto en conocerte- Dijo ella dándome la mano

Agarre su mano, y sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, y empezamos a hablar.

Eres de esta escuela- Le pregunte- No, pero me voy a inscribir- Dijo ella - ¿Porque?- Dije yo- Tu me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda, esa es mi misión ayudar a las personas con problemas amorosos , déjame presentarme, soy Kagamine Rin, una maid, ayudo en problemas amoros, Rango 2, nivel 3, soy una de las mas altas de mi sociedad, solo que ahora tengo un problema y necesito completar una misión, ahora la mayoría de personas no piden Maids y pues mi sociedad cada vez se esta destruyendo, necesito que me ayudes-.

No- Dije yo- Que?!- dijo ella- Dije que no, no te conozco y de la nada pides que te ayude- dije yo furioso- ella me agarro la cabeza y empezó a llorar- Por favor te lo ruego necesito esta misión te ayudare con tus problemas amorosos, yo se que estas enamorado de Miku- Dijo ella- Como sabes eso..-Dijo el- Fácil tengo que saber todo de ti ya que toque tu cabeza, tengo todos tus recuerdos- dijo ella alegre

Bien bien me ayudarás- Dije yo

Ella en ese instante me abrazo y me boto al piso, me dijo muchas gracias, cuando mire sus ojos, había una gran chispa brillante dentro de ella, sus ojos grandes a simple vista enamoraban, pero yo no caía en eso.

**Jejejejeje ok chicos eso fue todo del cap2 actualizaremos el fin de semana no se pierdan nuestro fanfic spice que ya arreglamos todas las faltas de ortografía y es leible al gusto lamentamos las faltas ya no volverá a pasar**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una maid en el colegio

Bueno Rin se inscribió en mi colegio, y pues hoy día iba ser su primer día de clases, me fui temprano al colegio como siempre, y me senté en mi carpeta, y mire al cielo.

Buenos días chicos- Dijo mi profesora

Mi profesora se llamaba Haku, y pues tenía buen cuerpo, pero es borracha, quien sabe que hará ya que vive sola.

Hoy día tenemos una nueva alumna- Dijo  
Me pregunto quién será- Dijo Miku susurrándome  
Pasa- Dijo la profesora

Lo que primero vi fue unos zapatos negros brillantes, sus pies parecían delicados ya que eran pequeños, medias hasta la rodilla, sus piernas eran blancas, y tenía buenas caderas, el trasero pues no sacaba mucho, una camisa blanca con un corbatín de color rojo, y una chaqueta de color azul, y al final lo último que vi fue su gran moño y sus grandes ojos.

Hola me llamo Kagamine Rin, un gusto en conocerlos- Dijo Rin

Cuando vi a los chicos alumnos, estaban cegados por la nueva alumna , cada uno se perdía en su mirada, y se derretían por ella, creo que ese era el don de Rin.

Paso por las filas de las carpetas cuando pasaba dejaba un olor agradable, su falda era muy chiquita, y se notaban sus bragas, eran de color rosa, no quería verlas, las vi por accidente.

Creo que me sentare en frente tuyo- Dijo Rin mirándome  
Claro con gusto- Dijo Miku sin saber que esa frase no era para ella- Gusto en conocerte  
El placer es mío- Dijo Rin y se sentó en su carpeta

Pasaron las horas, hasta que llego el receso (me encanta el receso)

Ahhh.. Estoy cansado- Dije yo  
Se nota- Dijo Gumi

Y Kaito como siempre comía helado

Mira mira Len!- Dijo Gumi volteándome la cabeza- Ella es la nueva alumna! Es hermosa! Todos la quieren, su mirada es bien sexy  
Ah si si- Dije yo

Por primera vez vi a Kaito que dejo su helado a un costado fue donde Rin, eso era un milagro.

Mira aquí viene!- Dijo Gumi  
Hola Len y compañía- Dijo Rin feliz

En ese momento Kaito me empujo y ocupo mi lugar

Hola soy Kaito- Dijo Kaito todo rojo  
Hola hola, gusto en conocerte Kaito-kun- Dijo Rin  
Nee Rin-chan- Dijo Gumi jalándole la camisa a Rin  
Ah.. Hola ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rin- ¿No crees que esta falda es muy chiquita?- Dijo Gumi con cara de pervertida- Si lo sé.. Lo siento- Dijo Rin con una vi bien sexy

En ese momento a todos los chicos les dio una derrame nasal, menos a mí, claro.

Bueno pues, déjenme presentarme a todos ustedes- Dijo Rin hablándole a todos los alumnos- Me llamo Kagamine Rin, soy nueva en esta escuela, tengo 15 años, y soy la querida maid de Len-chan. Gracias.- Dijo Rin calmada sin saber que eso me traería problemas.

Desde ese día Rin no se separo de mi, y pues.. Eso me alejaba mas de mi querida Miku..


End file.
